The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Diesel particulate filters (DPF) may be used in vehicles having diesel engines to reduce emissions of particulate matter (soot) generated during combustion. The DPF typically removes soot from the exhaust gas stream and stores the soot therein. The DPF is typically regenerated, or cleaned, after a predetermined soot level is reached. The DPF may be regenerated, or cleaned, by modifying the combustion process of the diesel engine and/or injecting fuel into the exhaust stream in order to increase the temperature of the exhaust gas